


jesus crucified once more

by meios



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birth, Death, Stigmata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meios/pseuds/meios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is born twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jesus crucified once more

**Author's Note:**

> Miss me?

There’s stigmata in his palms and he can only wrap them in cloth so many times before the white goes rust. Where flesh had once been, there is an automaton and it can only coil like a snake, hurt like a preacher’s son, and when robotic eyes blink once it means that the war is over.

 

Blood into metal into sinew into bone and when the gun goes off there’s nobody home.

 

And it’s like looking into an empty mirror and seeing your ghosts reflecting back at you, topsy-turvy and funhouse pacified, bones twisted like the bodies he steps over to return to the heartbeat that birthed him. A womb left him, not the other way around, and he is born twice:

 

            in blood and screams

            in ice and gunpowder

 

The irony of it all is that he never got a chance to say goodbye again.


End file.
